lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Abbadon the Chaos King
Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a user-friendly experience and good time. We hope you make lots of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome. ;) Need help? Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and enjoy the Wiki! ---- I am back from vacation Sorry about that, I Thought the wiki needs to be more active. You can undo it if you want. Undylan (talk) 23:05, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Yo Here......DBZ M. Page RP Shall we begin our battle in a Page RP?Geti186 (talk) 12:45, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Deleting chat logs on user profile Hi Abbadon the Chaos King, Thanks for reaching out instead of silently reverting the edits again! You're right in that Wikia staff usually let admins run their own wikias as they choose, and we certainly don't intend to change that. We do sometimes step in, though, one reason being if there is cross-wikia trouble. This user has pulled chat pranks on several different wikias, making this not just a local issue, even though he chose to post the pictures on yours. The chat logs on their profile page were not only documenting chat disruptions, potentially inspiring others to troll, but also glorifying this kind of behaviour. Red Cyclone Fest wasn't just showing what they'd done in various chats, but bragging about it. We can't tolerate this, and I'm afraid we have to insist on the pictures remaining deleted. Mira Laime (talk) 21:35, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Trolling doesn't actually have to be aggressive (though of course harassment and verbal abuse are the worst kinds). By definition, a troll is simply someone who is posting unconstructively and provocatively. Teasing and confusing other users is trolling, too, and generally anything that is posted just for the sake of getting attention instead of contributing valuable information. :We're erring on the side of caution here - being proud of trolling and bragging about it really isn't something we want to encourage. Mira Laime (talk) 22:26, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::We agree that Red Cyclone Fest probably didn't mean anything bad by it - and therefore haven't blocked them. We do disagree on the purpose of the link list though - presenting prank logs for entertainment is bragging to us. ::If Red Cyclone Fest wants to discuss the deletion on their profile, they're welcome to contact us via directly! Mira Laime (talk) 18:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Please don't revert the deletion on Red Cyclone Fest's profile. I understand you don't consider this inappropriate content, and that's fair - but I'm afraid I have to insist on this staying deleted. Mira Laime (talk) 17:05, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::No trolling is actually a global rule on Wikia, implicitly mentioned in the terms of use as "offensive content" and "harassing other users". There are different opinions on what is offensive and what constitutes harassment, of course. In this case, Wikia staff has decided that these chat pranks do fall under trolling and have to go. Please respect our decision on this, and understand that we can't discuss the issue any further. Mira Laime (talk) 20:41, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Ongoing Issue Hello Abbadon the Chaos King. I'm coming here to offer you advice about being a sysop. Part of running a wiki, is having an open mind and being able to understand both sides of a story. I along with many other users feel that you are extremely bias, rude, and antagonizing. You kick me from chat, even though I have not broken a rule. Your apparently valid reason being "Your annoying". Since you will never stop provoking me and abusing your kicking powers in chat with the unrealistic purpose of "purging" me from this community, I see no other way to get rid of his toxic behavior. This is an ongoing issue and it seems to start and end with you. I suggest you stop doing whatever it is that is provoking everyone else and behave civilly. I'll be blunt with you. You are completely random. I have never known of your existence until a few weeks ago, when you randomly decided to respond to abuse your admin powers by kicking me for, once again... un-valid reasons. That is the reason why you are not the admin for the job of being part of the staff who runs this wiki, I'm afraid. I can't say that I know you, because I don't. Signed, Can i edit tossj because the user doesn't visit this wikia anymore please can i Why can then the other guys edit tossj and i not The user that make the tossj page is not more online and visit here not more how can i ask him for permisson and i would like to edit the page more Also can i make a second page of tossj Lets do it I'm back, I am trying to get people's support for my arc. I want you to be in charge of chapter one, please blog about the arc and support it. We are not like Kuznetsk, we are THE small guys. No one would agree to waste times or an arc not about someone big. It's time to change that. We should chat about. You know who. Abbadon, it's ambrient, it --------ambrient. Yeah I'm back baby. - love ambrient Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Contribute as if you were to learn forever after :D-Ambreint 11:29, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ---------------------